The present application relates to vehicles moving relative to an object, and is particularly directed to a vehicle driver assistance apparatus for assisting a vehicle driver in maneuvering the vehicle relative to an object, such as a truck driver backing up a truck trailer to the dock edge of a truck loading dock.
In some trucks, a camera may be mounted on the truck to view a target on the loading dock to indicate to the truck driver the distance between the truck trailer and the edge of the loading dock. In some other trucks, a number of lasers may be used in conjunction with a number of cameras to determine the distance between the truck trailer and the edge of the loading dock. It would be desirable to provide a relatively simple and reliable vehicle driver assistance apparatus to assist a vehicle driver in maneuvering the vehicle (such as the truck trailer) relative to an object (such as the edge of the loading dock).